


It takes four to make a whole

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: Son of a King (Rhys is Jack's Son AU) [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, My headcanon on the creation of Jack's AI, Nakayama created Jack's AI by cannibalizing other AIs, You'll see whats Felicity role here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Handsome Jack AI is a digital Frankenstein monster, created from AI pieces that have been cannibalized just to make it real. Nakayama is its creator. And this is the story of how those four parts, plus a little help, have been transformed into the AI that made Handsome Jack immortal.[This story is part of the series but you don't need to have read the other parts to understand this, and it can be take as a simple BL FF not correlated to the series ]





	It takes four to make a whole

**Author's Note:**

> This story is setted somewhere after BL:TPS, but before BL2

_**I: Sapphire** _

  
The AI named Sapphire had been created as the hive mind of the Claptraps; As such, the AI was nothing but sweet and easy to handle.  
Everyone knew its existence and everyone knew that if a Claptrap had any defects it was enough to simply say its name because the AI responded directly.  
Sapphire was the first intelligent and autonomous AI that was not DAHL brand, it had been created by Hyperion, in a first attempt to enter a market that was not warlike, fortunately for the company, it had been a success.

  
With its presence, the Claptraps units were also much more easily bearable which had also caused an increase in their sales, even as pet robots, the so-called P3T-TP. Hyperion could never have imagined that someone would ever modify a P3T-TP and that this would damage Sapphire ... But, well that was exactly what happened.  
A low-level Hyperion programmer had bought a P3T Claptrap, not because he wanted to use it for its functionality but because he wanted to modify it and see if the annoying little robots could really become useful things ... like ... combat robots! This man thought as he wrote and erased lines of code, correcting the defects and bugs that were created.

  
It took a long time, but eventually the programmer managed to create the FR4G-TP, the first and only combat Claptrap model. The thing that man didn't realize was that by modifying the code of the Claptrap he had also modified that of the hive mind. By removing his Erehwon laws and trying to make the claptrap even more obedient, he removed all traces of empathy from AI.

  
Fortunately, the company realized the problem that had plagued Sapphire before it could do something tragic ... something more tragic - Four Claptrap had killed a group of people - and to stem the damage, they removed Sapphire and kept it in a Drive ... for possible future uses of its code.  
What luck it was for Professor Nakayama years later that the company had thought this.

 

* * *

_**II: Minx** _

  
Minx or, more correctly, M1N-X was a military AI, second attempt by Hyperion in the field of autonomous AIs, this time with more restrictions considering what happened previously with Sapphire.  
The AI had worked well in all laboratory tests, skillfully checking the turrets and easily drove the drones, as well as the armed troops in the simulations, always succeeding in the simulated missions with a 100% degree, eliminated targets and troops who endured practically nil losses.

  
M1N-X was perfect and Hyperion could not wait to see it really in action. But we know the AIs are fickle and the more complex they are, the more easily they can get corrupted during the transfers ... which, again, unfortunately happened to Hyperion while Minx was transferred to his armored unit, a sort of modified DAHL Power Suit for make it compatible with Hyperion technology.

  
Minx's first real mission ended in a massacre, both on the enemy and the allied side, and Hyperion was forced to withdraw his second AI as well.  
Once again it was not eliminated but stored in a drive then placed in the same place where Sapphire had been brought.

  
Both AIs were forgotten ... until they were found by Nakayama in his quest to create the digital recurstruction of Handsome Jack.

 

* * *

_**III:Eos** _

  
Eos had been created not by Hyperion, but by an employee of the company. A man whose name would later be known - and hated - in all known galaxies. The AI function should have been to direct the moon base, Helios, and despite the failure of all the previous AIs, the man, future CEO of Hyperion, did not let himself be discouraged and tried.  
Eos was an almost perfect AI ... almost too perfect to be honest and it took some time for the man to realize he had planned the AI to behave like his daughter. Eos seemed to be the digitization of his little angel.

  
For this reason, the programmer decided to cancel everything he had done and try again.  
The second version of Eos was ... less perfect, too robotic. It lacked humanity and basic ethics. It would have been too dangerous to give control of the station to apathetic AI.

  
Even Eos was discarded and left to corrupt like an old magnetic disk in the most forgotten meanders of Deck 13 1/2 . And it was there that Nakayama had found her.

 

* * *

 

_**IV: Castor and Pollux** _

  
Castor and Pollux unlike the previous AI, had been created by Atlas. They were technically a single entity that had been split into two because it would make their function much easier. The two twin AIs were an entertainment AI, programmed to have a creativity and an ingenuity that almost reached the human one, their purpose was to bring a little joy and relax to Atlas employees.  
They were also the first AI with a digital holographic model that made them look like two identical boys made of orange light.

  
The AIs had a connection to all the existing Atlas structures, which was useful for them to perform their function as entertainers, the Atlasses called them 'the pranksters twins' and their jokes - which were never dangerous for the company in any way - were the reason why Atlas employees were never too stressed and always productive.  
But, just like the other AIs, something had happened. An infiltrator from Tediore tried to change the AI code, failing. However, he managed to call Pollux and then threatened the AI that if he had not attacked the bases that he was ordered to destroy would have erased Castor.

  
At that moment something in the mind, made of laws and codes, of the AI snapped. Erehwon's laws that had made him harmless turned off and Pollux grinned. His orange figure towering over the false scientist. A simple thought from the AI was enough to raise the temperature of the room, to the point that the man was slowly cooked alive, the automatic door locked.  
Pollux laughed, _nobody threatened his twin and survived_.

  
It took little for Pollux to convince his twin to help him turn off his Erehwon laws. And if the twins remained the innocent 'pranksters twins ' for the Atlas employees, the enemies of the company instead saw their more brutal and violent face.

  
The company that had created them collapsed, while they had been removed from the system for maintenance and as such the twins were dormant for years in the Atlas systems. Until Nakayama found them.

 

* * *

 

_**V. Handsome Jack** _

  
Nakayama was a genius, but he was not as expert in programming. Fortunately, however, he had found four intact AI whose codes would provide a good basis for the AI he intended to create.  
The Professor connected them to the computers in his laboratory, keeping them dormant and then began working on them. Moving, cutting and mixing their codes, cannibalizing their essence and twisting them to become what he needed.

  
So the professor made his first test, the AI reacted perfectly to the world around him as if it were physical - thanks to Atlas AI codes - and its processing speed was incredible - thanks to the code of the military prototype, M1N- X - was able to develop solutions to problems from simple to complex at a speed that almost exceeded human's - thanks to Sapphire and Eos - but ... something was missing.

  
Even with the digitalization of Handsome Jack's brainwaves, the AI remained static ... inhuman, too cold.  
Nakayama tried and tried mixing, modifying, adding and removing codes. But the AI still remained painfully artificial, it managed to make choices similar to those of Jack but still lacked something.

  
The Professor took the personality protocols of Castor and Pollux and integrated them with those of an AI that had previously been cannibalized to create the Constructors.  
And then he started the AI again, Jack's projected grin was the first thing he took note of, as well as the annoyed expression that appeared on his masked face as soon as he saw it.

  
"Why the fuck did you bother me, Nakayuka?"

  
And despite the aggressiveness of the tone of AI, Nakayama could not help but smile. He had done it. The Professor did not answer, before he put the AI in a dormant state, he later downloaded it to his ID Drive .

 

 

  
Handsome Jack's AI is like a digital Frankenstein monster, four different AIs form his body and the glue that allows them to work are the remains of an AI that Jack himself had cannibalized, who knows if the Overlord of Hyperion would have felt even just a pinch of guilt, for what he had done, if he had known that it would only be thanks to Felicity, the AI who he had betrayed, thet he would have been saved from death itself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an element that I've created in my AU
> 
> The Erehwon Laws or Laws of Erehwon: are the laws which make sure that an AI can't damage an human being(or it's creator) and allow the AIs to 'evolve' in a controllate way, so they can be more useful, but not go against their basic objectives.


End file.
